pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Raymond Holden
by George J. Dance Raymond Peckham Holden (April 7, 1894 - June 26, 1972) was an American poet, novelist, and prose writer.Holden, Raymond P. (Raymond Peckham), 1894-1972, Social Archive, University of Virginia. Web, July 1, 2015. Life Holden was born in New York City. He attended Princeton University, where he was a classmate of Edmund Wilson.Lewis M. Dabney, "The Perspective of Biography: 1929, A turning point" in Edmund Wilson: Centennial reflections (edited by Dabney). Princeton, NJ: Princeton University Press, 2014, 119. Google Books, Web, July 1, 2015. Graduating from Princeton in 1915, he served in the National Guard, 1916-1917. During his career, Holden worked for many publications, including The New Yorker, Fortune, Newsweek, and Reader’s Digest, and published a number of books, short stories, and poems. He was the 2nd husband of poet Louise Bogan. He married Bogan in 1925, but the couple divorced in 1937.Louise Bogan, Who's Who in Twentieth-Century World Poetry (edited by Alan Parker & Mark Willhardt). London: Routledge, 2005, 41. Google Books, Web, July 1, 2015. Late in life he moved to New Hampshire, where he was associated with the state House of Representatives and the New Hampshire Library Trustees Association. Publications Poetry *''Granite and Alabaster. New York: Macmillan, 1922. *''Natural History: Poems. New York: Holt, 1938. *''The Arrow at the Heel: Poems''. New York: Holt, 1940. *''Selected Poems''. New York: Holt, 1946. *''The Reminding Salt: Poems''. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1964. *''What So Proudly We Hailed''. Taftsville, VT: Countryman, 1976. Novels *''The Penthouse Murders''. New York: Crime Club / Doubleday, Doran, 1931. *''Chance Has a Whip''. New York: Scribner, 1935. *''Believe the Heart''. New York: Holt, 1939. Non-fiction *''Abraham Lincoln: The politician and the man''. New York: Minton, Batch, 1929. *''The Merrimack''. New York: Rinehart (Rivers of America), 1958. *''Secrets in the Dust: The story of archaeology''. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1959. *''Profiles and Portraits of Yale University Presidents''. New York: Bond, Wheelwright, 1968. *''Ashburnham, Massachusetts, 1885-1965'' (with Barbara B. Holden). Gardner, MA: Hatton Printing, 1970. Juvenile *''All about Famous Scientific Explorations'' (illustrated by Lee J. Ames). New York: Random House, 1955. *''Magnetism: What it is and how man has used it from ancient times to the present'' (illustrated by Weimer Percell). New York: Golden Books, 1962. *''All about Fire''. New York: Random House, 1964. *''Famous Fossil Finds: Great discoveries in paleontology''. New York: Dodd, Mead, 1966. *''The Ways of Nesting Birds'' (illustrated by Grace DeWitt). New York: Dodd, Mead, 1970. *''Wildlife Mysteries'' (illustrated by Shelley Streeter). New York: Dodd, Mead, 1972. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Raymond P. Holden, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, July 1, 2015. Poems by Raymond Holden #Once See also *List of U.S. poets References Fonds His papers are held by Princeton University.Raymond Holden 1894-1972, Poetry Foundation. Web, Sep. 15, 2018. *Raymond Holden Papers Notes External links ;Poems *3 poems by Holden: "Snow," "Season's End," "Snow Rain" *Raymond Holden at the Poetry Foundation *Holden in Poetry: A magazine of verse, 1912-1922: "Passers-by," "Sugaring," "Night above the Tree Line" ;Books *''Selected Poems'' at Amazon.com Category:1894 births Category:1972 deaths Category:20th-century poets Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets